Not Until I Can See The Bottom
by Darkpurpleflame
Summary: Draco and Ginny share a moment with a bottle of Whiskey. Short and pointless, enjoy!


AN: Hullo all you happy people! wrote another fic, dont think I'm going to continue so don't count on it.  
  
Its pretty pointless. So dont read unless your bored.  
  
Warning, they may seem a bit OCC, but do we really know what goes on in their heads?  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own a damn thing, except the plot. Dont sue me!!  
  
~*~  
  
Draco silently prayed that it was all a dream, that he was still his snobby little first year self and that there was no such thing as growing older. But no amount of praying could make his wishes become reality. The end of the year feast was in full swing, and all he wanted to do was walk around the grounds and reflect. But as Head Boy. he was forced to be here. Sitting at the head of the Slytherin table, he poked at the food set before him as his fellow house mates laughed and ate like a bunch of pigs.  
  
Draco gave up on his food after a while, not finding Shepherds Pie at all mouthwatering. He propped his elbows on the table and covered his face.  
  
His father, Dead.  
  
His mother, at St. Mungo's, being treated for several mental disorders.  
  
Voldemort, destroyed for good, just a few weeks before hand.  
  
He should feel free, not having to worry about being initiated into the Death Eaters that summer. Instead he felt more trapped then ever before. His parents mistakes where out for everyone to see. He could already sense the pressure of him having to become better then his father. To show that he wasn't just a carbon copy of Lucius himself, waiting for the next Dark Lord to come along. To show that the Malfoy name isn't evil.  
  
To show that he, Draco, wasn't evil.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his good-bye speech, Draco sat up and waited. As people started going back to their rooms, Draco sneaked off and wondered around the halls before going outside into the cool summer air.  
  
Thoughts of times he thought he had forgotten came whirling through his head. He could see perfectly as Ronald Weasley mad a jackass of himself as he coughed up large slugs during their second year. This brought a small pleased smile to his pale face.  
  
He chuckled, 'Good times. Good times...'  
  
He looked to the side and saw the Quidditch field, He would miss Quidditch most of all. It was the only time he could forget of the weight he was forced to carry as the son of Lucius. The only time he could fall withought having to worry about crashing hard on the ground bellow him.  
  
~*~  
  
'He couldn't even wait till the end of the year feast was over. In front of everyone, he just had to make a big fuss about it so that Hermione could see that it was over between us...'  
  
Ginny looked down, staring into the calm water, 'Over...its over.'  
  
Two years of her life...Two years, were spent being Harry's devoted girlfriend. Two years of ignoring the looks that Harry gave his best female friend, telling herself that it was just part of the bond that he, Hermione, and Ron shared. Two years of watching from the sidelines as Harry saved the day with his two best friends leaving her behind. Leaving her behind as he saved the world forever more from Voldemort.  
  
Through out the rest of dinner her room mates kept trying to make her feel better telling her that she didn't need him that she could move on with her life. But as Ginny looked back she realized that before Harry noticed her, she had no life. Before Harry, she spent all of her time being a shadow to everyone around her, she just blended in the background. After she started dating Harry all of a sudden people noticed she existed. People wanted to be her friend. And since this was the last time Harry was here she was sure that next year would just be the same as it once was.  
  
Ginny knew all of this to be true, people didn't like her for herself, they talked to Harry through her. And now it was gone. No more getting invited for group picnics with the popular pretty girls in her year. No more late night talks with Harry's friends and acquaintances about Quidditch. No more private meetings with Harry, in the empty classroom where she had given him everything she could offer him.  
  
Herself...  
  
'But is it better to be alone then to have people talk to you for who you were with? To be alone then to let people use me?'  
  
She bit her lip as she realized that she had let herself be used as a floor mat waiting for people to step all over her. She brushed away a single tear and looked to the side to the bottle of Whiskey she had taken from Hagrid's hut earlier. The half giant had just left to go to the pub, she had gone in and taken it from him.It now sat next to her on the soft spot of grass next to the large rock she was sitting on. She tried not to feel guilty about it and stared at the medium sized bottle, debating with herself if she should pick it up or not.  
  
She closed her eyes for a brief moment, she saw Harry kissing Hermione as they made their way to the Griffindor Tower. It hurt, but only because Harry should have told her about his true feelings a long time ago. She felt like a fool for not finishing the foolish relationship earlier.  
  
Grasping the bottles neck with her hands she looked at it with a sad smile.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to finish all of that by yourself Weasley?"  
  
The voice was right behind her, she knew who it belonged to. She didn't even flinch. She just raised it up in the air, opened the top and took a long hard swig. She shook her head and breathed in a sharp jagged breath.  
  
In a raspy, hoarse voice, she coughed. "Not until I can see the bottom, Malfoy."  
  
Wordlessly Draco sat down beside her and took the bottle from her hands and took a swig as well. It burned his throat as it went down. Shaking his head as Ginny had done, he set it down. She raised an eyebrow at him, she had expected him to take it away for himself, not sit here next to her. Draco looked away from her gaze and stared down at his legs as they swung over the calm water of the lake.  
  
"I might as well help, I doubt you could finish it all otherwise."  
  
She took another swig and closed her eyes, feeling the bitter liquid go down her throat again. But this time it didn't bother her as much. She held it out for Draco, who took it wordlessly and took a much deeper swig than before.  
  
They spent almost the whole night like this. The crickets chirped in the distance and somewhere a wolf gave a small howl for the moon less night. The wind blew through the trees and made the lake ripple softly. Soft calming noises was the only thing that kept them company, not a word was exchanged as they passed the bottle back and forth. There wasn't much they could say to each other.  
  
As Draco took his final swig, he handed the rest to Ginny. Looking at her with blurry eyes he whispered softly.  
  
"For you Weasley, may you never have to see the bottom again."  
  
Ginny took it and brought it to her lips. As the last drops slipped down her throat, she saw through the clear bottom to see a star dimly shine. It wasn't the brightest star in the sky, it was all alone, not truly connected with the other ones. It was just there. Ginny narrowed her eyes feeling anger rise up, fueled by half a bottle of whiskey in her system. She stood up, stumbling heavily and brought her wand out from her cloak pocket.  
  
  
  
Draco watched silently as Ginny threw the bottle high up into the air and muttered a spell. Red, angry flames burst from the tip of her wand, hitting the empty bottle full blast. When the fire disappeared, Ginny felt her knees give in from under her and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Draco saw that she was breathing heavily, but her face was covered by her bright red hair, so he couldn't really tell if she was all right. Minutes passed before Ginny finally looked up. She smiled drunkenly at him and whispered.  
  
"I only had to see it once."  
  
They crawled away from the edge of the hill that overlooked the lake and rested side by side on a tree. Draco took his own wand out and raised it up. Concentrating as hard as he could on the object and its position he muttered drunkenly.  
  
"Accio Potion."  
  
All the way from his private room in the dungeons a blue vial zoomed from its spot on top of his desk towards him. It accidentally hit him on the head before landing on his hand. Draco flinched as he felt the on coming head ache and opened the vial. He drank half of its clear liquid in one gulp and offered the rest to the half awake Ginny Weasley. To shit-faced to care, she drank it without question. Slowly the effects started to ware off to the point where she has only slightly tipsy. It seemed that for it to all go away, you needed to take the full vial. He had given her the other half. She looked up at him as she handed him the vial.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  
Draco nodded and pocketed the empty vial. They sat back again and watched the sun rise to a cloudless sky. Draco enjoyed the last sunrise that he would ever see at Hogwarts, and Ginny enjoyed the first sunrise that she felt completely free.  
  
~*~  
  
Told ya it was pointless ^_^  
  
But noooooo you just had to read didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!?!?!?!?!  
  
Review if you found it somewhat entertaining. 


End file.
